1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an interface to manage and integra+te secure information, and in particular, to a common interface to manage and integrate secure information over disparate servers and domains in a network for use with a video compression system and method using differencing and clustering.
2. Background Information
As video data is increasingly used in computer systems in applications such as video conferencing and video recording, computer systems often cannot keep pace with the computational requirements of video data. Video data streams typically have extremely large bandwidth requirements that can burden the capabilities of even the most high-speed processor to compress the video data for storage or for transmission across a computer network or a telephone system. This compression is typically performed by a central processing unit (CPU) in a computer system with a resulting loss in image clarity due to the failure of the CPU to keep pace with the video data. Complex scenes having many elements that are in motion represent the greatest challenge because they place a tremendous burden on the CPU during the compression and data transfer processes.
Thus, enabling real time video transmission requires a large amount of data compression. Data compression may, however, compromise picture quality. Therefore, great efforts have been made to develop compression techniques allowing real time transmission of high quality video over bandwidth limited data connections. In video compression systems, the main goal is to represent the video information with as little capacity as possible. The most common video coding method is described in the H.264/AVC standards.
A time-consuming step in the compression of video data is to compute differences between successive video frames. A CPU typically computes a difference frame by reading a current video frame into memory and computing the difference between the current video frame and a previous video frame, which was previously stored into a memory in the computer system. Computing the difference typically involves performing an exclusive-OR operation between the current video frame and the previous video frame. In general, any function that effectively represents the difference between two successive video frames can be used with only minor modifications to the related compression algorithm. Hence, a large number of possible functions can be used to compute the difference between successive video frames.
Complicating matters is the increasing integration of a myriad of modern and legacy systems into a unified logical view is provided. Modern software systems are dependent upon the interaction with and extraction of data from a multitude of distributed systems each generally being accessed by unique credentials using proprietary or vendor-specific protocols. Users faced with the extraction and manipulation of data from these disparate sources must manage multiple login accounts, simultaneously run multiple applications for access and manipulation of data from said sources, and develop new or utilize existing tools for correlation and reporting of data.
Accordingly, the user requires a common interface in order to gain access to such distributed systems. Moreover, the user requires an interface that uses (e.g. transmits, receives and views) the compressed data.